


𝑴𝑬𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑶𝑰𝑨 / 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦

by BRA1NR0T



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale, F/F, F/M, HorrorTale, Other, Underfell, author cant write lmao, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRA1NR0T/pseuds/BRA1NR0T
Summary: METANOIA[meh-ta-noy-ah] • Greek(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life; spiritual conversion.--au!undertalesshy!male reader(also posted by my wattpad account, -BRAINROT)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, horror!sans / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. ONE

After monsters were released from the Underground, and according to scientists, many different "timelines" had opened, releasing even _more_ monsters into Earth.

Most people were against the idea of living alongside monsters, so the human population was divided into 3 categories:

— Humans against Monsters   
Judging from the name, this group consisted of humans who were completely against the idea of living alongside monsters.

— Humans alongside Monsters  
Once more, using context clues, this is a _very_ small group of people who accept monsters with open arms.

and finally...

— Monsters.

With around 65% of the human population against monsters, safe cities were created, one of which was called the Burrows. Within the Burrows, monsters and humans co-existed. One of the neighboring cities of the Burrow, was simply called The City. It was a strict monster-only community, made as a safe space for them. Most monsters lived happily in either place, while some chose to live off the grid.

A new neighborhood had opened up within the Burrows, most of the houses being taken off the market within a couple of days.

———

"Here are your keys, Mister [name]," Mayor Toriel said with a smile as she dropped a pair of house keys into said males hand.

"A-Ah, thank you very much, M-Mayor," [name] mumbled, looking away from her piercing gaze.

"It is no problem, my child," Toriel chuckled, resting a paw on top of [name]'s head and ruffled his hair. The male pouted and went to fix his [hair color] locks.

"I understand that as a human in a predominantly monster neighborhood, you may feel... unsafe," Toriel said, gazing off. "If that does occur, please come to me right away so we can solve the problem at hand, alright?"

"Y-You don't need to worry, Mayor Toriel!" [name] said, rather enthusiastically. "Monsters and humans, blah blah. Living creatures are... living creatures! R-Race doesn't define us. I'm s-sure I'll be safe." The male said with a reassuring smile on his face, putting Toriel at ease.

"Alright, my child. I trust you," Toriel said, looking down at the short male. She quickly entrapped him in a hug, in which he happily returned. "Also, feel free to call me Tori. You have my phone number, so feel free to contact me at any time, alright?"

"A-Alrighty, Tori!" [name] exclaimed, a smile present on his face. "Have a g-good day!"

"You too, my child," And with that, the goat-like monster was off on her way.

With a sigh, [name] took a look around his new neighborhood. Most of the houses were already occupied, him being one of the last ones to move in.

He went inside his house and looked at all the boxes present in his living room. With a huff, he began to tackle them all, unpacking while singing a couple songs.

All seemed to be going smoothly, so far.


	2. TWO

[name] finished unpacking with a small sigh, wiping the sweat off the back of his head. He went into his kitchen and quickly downed a water bottle he spotted on the kitchen counter.  
Sighing, he screwed the cap bottle back on, and prepared to begin making dinner. He knew he was tired, and needed a nap, but he would also regret not eating later. Deciding to not face the wrath of his stomach, he began to look up what he should make on his phone.

Deciding for a simple sandwich, he got out two slices of bread when the doorbell rang, interrupting him. He sighed deeply and abandoned his meal, heading towards the front door.

"C-Coming," He said, hoping the people behind the door could hear him. His anxiety usually got the best of him when meeting new people.   
He unlatched the lock and open up the door, looking at the guests that stood on his porch.

"H-How may I h-help you?" [name] stuttered, avoiding the visitor's gazes.

"WOWIE! A HUMAN!" A loud voice exclaimed, making [name] flinch. Tearing his gaze from the oh-so interesting porch, his eyes widened slightly when they landed on a pair of... skeletons? One was quite tall, wearing... a Halloween costume? [name] guessed he was around 7'5". _Very_ tall, compared to his 5'2". The other visitor was wearing a snug blue hoodie, with black shorts which had white stripes going down the sides, and a pair of, rather comfy-looking, pink slippers. This skeleton stood around 6'. [name] was, to say the least, a little bit scared.

"eh, calm down, bro," The shorter skeleton piped up. "you're gettin' under his _skin._ "

"OH SHUT UP, BROTHER!" The tall one exclaimed, making [name] flinch once more. "A PUN BEFORE YOU EVEN INTRODUCED YOURSELF? YOU'RE BEING QUITE RUDE."

"but... you didn't even introduce yourself yet?" The shorter one countered, a confused look on his face.... skull...?

"..." The tall one stood in silence, the pin-pricks of his eyes, which [name] assumed were his pupils, constricted then dilated. "YOU ARE... RIGHT, BROTHER." He quickly turned to [name] startling him a bit. "I, HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM ACCOMPANIED BY MY BROTHER,—"

"i can introduce myself, paps." The short one interrupted, successfully shutting Papyrus up. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meetcha, human." He said, offering a rather... boney hand. [name] shook it without hesitation, not wanting to appear rude.

"Uhh, my n-name is [name]," the male said. The mentioned boy then offered his hand to Papyrus, who looked at it in awe.

"uhh, paps?" Sans said, quietly. He nudged his taller brother who was still just staring.

"WWOOOOOWWIEEEE!!" Papyrus yelped, quickly grabbing [name]'s hand with both of his gloved ones and shook rapidly, knocking [name] around quite a bit. "SOMETIMES I FORGET HUMANS HAVE FLESH! AND AREN'T JUST BONES!"

"O-Oh, yeah!" [name] says, worming his hand out of Papyrus', who was still in shock. "My s-skeleton is on the inside. Under m-my skin."

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEE!!" Papyrus screamed, making [name] jump. "SO YOU'RE A SKELETON, TOO?"

"no, paps. we talked about this already." Huffed Sans, who pinched his nose... bridge bone(?) in between his fingers. "humans are _humans_. they are made of muscle, bones, and flesh. their skeletons are on the _inside_. where they belong."

"OH YES, I REMEMBER NOW!" Papyrus exclaimed, puffing his chest out, making [name] giggle a little at their interaction.

"well, uhh... welcome to tha' neighorhood... i guess..." Sans mumbled, scratching his skull in disinterest.

"T-Thank you for the warm w-welcome," [name] said with a small chuckle, a smile gracing his face. "I w-would invite you in, b-but everything is a mess right now..."

"THAT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I SIMPLY WANTED TO POP BY AND SAY HELLO!" Papyrus smiled. "AND, YOU'RE THE FIRST HUMAN IN OUR LOVELY SKELETON-FILLED NEIGHBORHOOD. WE JUST HAD TO COME SEE YOU!"

"O-Oh, more skeletons?" [name] said, eyes wide with curiosity. "Geez, I-I can't wait to m-meet you all..."

"nothin' special," Sans snorted. "well, paps and i will be off, i guess. we're to tha' house on ya' right, so feel free to pop in anytime ya' like."

"T-Thank you!" [name] beamed, his face glowing. He was quite happy to have such kind neighbors, although Sans seemed to be a bit closed off. Papyrus, on the other hand, was a ball of sunshine which [name] just couldn't help but be attracted to. Waving them off with a smile, the boy walked back inside his house and resumed making his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeyyyy :)


	3. THREE

[name] finished unpacking his last box and stood up with a huff, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He trudged over to the kitchen and opened his packed cabinets, grabbing a glass. He put the glass over by the sink and filled it up with tap water. He quickly downed the water with one gulp and a huge breath. Placing the glass back on the counter, he took a quick minute to admire all of his hard work. He proudly put his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest, only to deflate upon his doorbell being rung. 

_'Ew.... social interaction...'_ The male thought to himself, forcing himself to go to answer the door. 

He opened it to see... 2 more skeletons?

"Uh... h-hello?" [name] quickly waved, his body hidden behind the door.

"HELLO THERE, TINY HUMAN!" A Sans-look-alike boisterously yelled out, only for his mouth to be clamped by the Papyrus-Clone. "MF NHMH HS SHNS, BWHT YHU CHN CHLL MWEH BWUBWWY!" He got a little frustrated a bit his brother's hand, causing the orange-clad skeleton to grunt and pull his limb back to his hoodie pocket. "MY NAME IS SANS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY!"

"That's my younger brother, Blue," The tall orange-clad one grumbled out, lighting up a cigarette before taking a large inhale, then continuing. "I'm Papyrus, but call me Carrot, or whatever. I don't really care." He mumbled on.

"STOP SMOKING!" Blue gasped, slapping the cancer-stick out of Carrot's hand with an offended look, the stars in his eyelights looking smaller. [name] coughed, causing the 2 brothers to stop bickering and look at him. "SORRY, SMALL HUMAN! I WAS MERELY SAVING MY BROTHERS LIFE, MWEH HEH HEH!"

"I-It's alright, Bl-Blueberry." [name] said, an anxious smile on his face, the loud voice of the younger skeleton beginning to overwhelm him. "I j-just finished m-moving in. Did you t-two stop by to s-say hello?" The small male asked, rubbing his hands nervously, trying to keep a steady conversation. Besides with easy-going Toriel, he hadn't had a conversation this long in a few months. Carrot quickly picked up on [name]'s anxiety-inducing habits, his keen eye taking in every detail of the shaking male.

"We did," Carrot quickly spoke up, silencing his loud brother. "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. We'll go ahead and get out of your hair now, but _tibia_ honest, it was quite nice to meet you. We're just in the house right in front of you. Take care!" The tall quickly grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him off, wanting to leave the anxiety-filled [name] alone.

_'They were certainly a handful...'_ [name] thought, closing and locking the door before heading to the kitchen, deciding to make some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHYEAHYEAH NEW CHAPTRE


	4. FOUR

[name] couldn’t sleep. He had run out of his sleeping medication a few days ago and was truly paying the price for it. He looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table; it read _‘2:53 A.M.’_ _._ He sighed and threw the covers off of his body. He slung his legs over the side of his bed and got up, slinking to the kitchen.

[name] quickly grabbed a cold bottle of water from his fridge and took a few sips, his mind wandering with many thoughts coming and going.

The [hair color] male unlocked his front door, and closed it behind him. He gently sat down on his porch steps, holding his head in his hands. He looked up and gasped — the sky was clear.

[name] squealed and laughed loudly, running up from his sitting position and laying on his back in his front yard. He had never really seen the stars before: his home life wasn’t the best and he hardly ever got to get out of his house.

[name] tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t stop laughing. Tears swelled in his eyes as he finally stopped his chuckling, his eyes never leaving the vast sky, full of stars.

”hiya, bud,” A deep voice rung out from beside [name]. Said male screamed out of shock and sat up, flying his hand up over his mouth so he could shut himself up.

”I-I’m so sorry for y-yelling...” [name] apologized after quieting his racing heart. “I d-didn’t expect to see anyone else o-out here.”

”meh, it’s all good.” The silhouetted figure shrugged, moving forward and plopping down beside [name]. He looked like... all the other Sans’, with a few different features. “you musta just moved ‘ere, yeah?”

”Y-Yeah, I did.” [name] chuckled, looking back up to the stars. “M-My name is [name]. It’s l-lovely to meet you.” He looked back down to the stranger sitting beside him.

He was a fairly large skeleton, with a bright red eyelight and a crater on the top of his skull. He wore a blue jacket with a fluffy hood on it. It was rather dirty and had quite a few holes in it. He wore black basketball shorts and pink slippers.

”i’m sans, but you can just call me axe,” He mumbled, the smile never leaving his face as he took in [name]’s features. His smile widened as he looked up to the stars. “you like space?”

”I love it!” [name] exclaimed giddily, happy to divulge in his special interest with his new friend. “I-It’s just so... infinite. And beautiful.”

”you got that right, bud,” Axe chuckled, stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets. “what’re you doin’ out so late? don’t you humans need sleep?”

”Y-Yeah... I just couldn’t s-sleep...” [name] mumbled before choking. “You hypocrite! W-Why are _you_ not asleep?”

”same reason as you, pal,” axe shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. his eyelight dimmed a bit. “i couldn’t sleep.”

”well, i best before off before my brother wakes up and realizes i’m gone,” axe huffs, standing up and offering a hand which [name] gratefully accepts. “nice to meetcha, pipsqueak.”

With them both standing up, [name] really realized how tall Axe was. [name] was a solid 5’2”, while Axe had to be at least 6’6”.   
  


_‘What is it with these skeletons being so damn tall...’_ [name] thought bitterly.

”L-Lovely to meet you, Axe!” [name] smiled, his eyes closed due to how big it was. “Feel free to stop by for breakfast l-later, okay?”

”mk.” Axe simply said before disappearing, which [name] screamed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sexies ty for the kudos’ already :0


End file.
